


Single Dads Club

by HiddlescOcK97



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Chris and Seb are adorable, Coach Chris, Cute Dads, Cute Kids, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Evanstan trash, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fooling Around, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full custody, I Love You, Infertility, Kidnapping, Leighton is a bitch in this, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making ends meet, Moving In Together, New Neighbors, Parenting is a full time job, Peace and quiet, Post-Divorce, Shower Sex, Single Parents, Struggling, Teacher Sebastian, Teacher-Teacher relationship, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlescOcK97/pseuds/HiddlescOcK97
Summary: (And The Devil Makes Three is more thst halfway done, so here's a new one)~"So how are you still single? How is that possible?"Sebastian smiled and asked "Chris Evans, are you hitting on me?"Chris shrugged and smiled. "I'm just wondering. I mean come on Seb, you got a lot more going for you thank you might think. You're a really good person, you're incredibly sweet and kind. You're very intelligent, you're absolutely gorgeous.Your a great father who's got 2 amazing daughters who love and adore you, you're raising them all by yourself. Which you're doing a great job at, by the way. Anyone would be extremely lucky to have someone like you."The younger man nodded and smiled. "Even you?"Chris nodded and his grin widened. "Yeah...Especially me."





	1. Chapter 1

(Leah Georgeta Stan ^ *I can't be sure if this is an 8 year old, but I'm kinda hoping so, cause she's prettier than me lol*)

(Sari *Pronounced (Saree)* Marissa Stan ^)

~

(Ian Christopher Evans ^)

~

~

 

Sebastian was grading papers from today's classes, while his girls were asleep. He put them to bed almost two hours ago, so their apartment is peaceful.

But while Sebastian was looking over one paper, he heard a soft voice say "Daddy, my tummy hurts.." 

He looked up from the paper and saw it was his youngest Princess, Sari. He turned his chair around and stood upe. He went over to her and asked "Your tummy hurts, Baby? Does it hurt like you wanna throw up, or does it just hurt?"

She said "I feel like I wanna throw up."

He nodded and said "Alright, let's go in the kitchen and I'll give you some medicine to help, okay?" She nodded and she reached her hands out for him. 

He gently lifted her up, and set her down on his hip. He gently held her in place, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and said "C'mon Princess."

After he gave her some medicine to help with her nausea, he took her back to her room, and gently laid her back down in her bed. 

He pulled her Disney Princess covers over her, and placed her favorite teddy bear, back in her arms. He brushed her blond curls from her face and smiled.

"Feel any better, Baby?" 

She nodded and said "A little."

He nodded and said "That's good. Try to get some sleep Baby, you got school tomorrow. _Te iubesc_."

She smiled and said " _Și eu te iubesc, tati._ "

His smile grew and he leaned down and kissed her forehead a couple times, before walking out. He gently closed the door behind him, and went back to his office.

What time is it? He checked and it was close to 10. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. _'30 more minutes'_ he tells himself. _'Then you're going to bed. You can work on these tomorrow.'_

~

When morning came, Sebastian worked to get the girls ready. While Sari was eating her cereal, He brushed and brushed and put up Leah's hair. She wanted a pretty high ponytail, so that's what he gave her. 

When he was done, he smiled and asked "My...Who us the gorgeous little lady? Do you like it, Baby?"

She nodded and smiled big. She said "I love it! How can you do hair so good?! My friends told me they want you to do their hair in the mornings."

He chuckled and said "That sounds fun. But I'm already taken, but don't tell them that."

She giggled and said "Don't worry, I won't."

He said "Alright, did you brush your teeth?"

She nodded and said "Yep. After Sari's done, I'll help her brush hers."

He nodded and said "Alright, good girl. Go grab your stuff."

~

After they left their building, they hurried to school, cause Sebastian had to be at work a little early today. He was relieved when they got to their school, cause there were some other kids playing, and teachers watching them.

Sebastian pulled up to the curb and turned to look back at the girls in the backseat. He stopped the car and quickly got out. He went over to Leah's side behind the passengers seat, and opened the door for her. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, and he closed the door behind her. Then he quickly went over and unbuckled Sari from her car seat and smiled.

He walked them over to where the other kids were playing, and said "Alright girls, I'll be here as soon as I can after school, okay? And Leah, you still wanna practice for your song when we get home?

She nodded and he smiled. He said "Okay, I'll be here later. Have a great day girls,  _Te iubesc_."

They both said " _Te iubesc, tati._ " He squatted down and gave them hugs and kisses, before going back to his car.

~ 

When he got to work, he desperately wanted more coffee. He greeted some teachers and students passing by, while he made his way to the main office. He greeted the secretary, and when he went to teachers break room, there was a man in there, talking to Anthony.

Sebastian stopped and they both turned and smiled. Anthony said "Hey Seb, good morning. How are you?"

Sebastian smiled and said "I'm fine, you?"

Anthony said "Slow morning. Seb, this is Chris. He's one of the new football coaches, just transferred from Boston."

The man named Chris grinned at Sebastian and held his hand out for him. He said "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Chris Evans."

Sebastian shook his hand and returned a smile. "Sebastian Stan. This your first day?"

Chris nodded and asked "Is it that obvious? Am I sweating?"

Sebastian and Anthony chuckled and Sebastian jokingly said "Oh yeah totally, you're drenched."

Chris giggled and said "Dangit. I think I'm more worried about how I'm gonna get around this place, it's bigger than my last school."

Anthony patted Sebastian's shoulder and said "Aww don't worry man, Sebny here'll show you around. Won't ya, buddy?" 

Sebastian gave Anthony a look, but then looked back at Chris. The man was clearly attractive. Beautiful baby blue eyes, beautiful smile, tall, face hugging beard, and in great shape. His shoulder to waist ratio, was like that of a Dorito. He was gorgeous.

He couldn't help but smile and said "Yeah, I'd love to."

Chris' face lit up and he asked "Really? Oh thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Do you think we have time now, or are you in a hurry?"

Sebastian shook his head and said "Oh no, I got time. C'mon. See ya Anthony."

Anthony smiled and said "See ya. Nice meeting you, Chris."

Chris said "Likewise. See ya."

~

While they walked, Sebastian asked "So how long have you been in Brooklyn?"

_**(A/N: Let's just say Seb lives in Brooklyn, since I have no clue where in New York he lives.)** _

Chris smiled and said "Oh, about a couple weeks...Just finished unpacking, it's just me and my son, Ian."

Sebastian smiled and asked "You're a dad?"

Chris chuckled and asked "Yeah, what? I don't look like the dad type?"

Sebastian chuckled and said "No, no, I was just asking...I got 2 girls."

Chris grinned and asked "What? Now way!"

Sebastian smiled and asked "What, I don't look like the dad type?"

Chris said "No, it's not that, I mean you look really young, and you're really beautiful-"

Chris cut himself off, and Sebastian felt his cheeks heat up with blush. He wonders how had he's blushing.

Chris looked down and said "Oh um...Sorry..."

Sebastian smiled and said "Don't worry about it. Thank you."

Chris nodded and they started walking again. After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian asked "So um...How old is your son?"

Chris smiled and said "A year and a half. I went to adopt and I fell in love when I saw him. He's a great little guy, I love him to death."

Sebastian smiled and said "Aww. Well that's good."

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah. How about you, how old are your girls?"

Sebastian smiled and said my oldest, Leah, is 8, and my youngest, Sari, is 4...Oh and how old did you think I was?"

Chris shrugged and said "I dunno...Mid 20's, at least."

Sebastian giggled and said "Yeah, I wish...I'm actually, 31, believe it or not."

Chris smiled and asked "Really? Honestly, you don't look it. I'm 32."

Sebastian said "Well, honestly, you don't look 32."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Well thank you...You're very sweet."

The younger man smiled and said "So are you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so note I'll fully call Seb, Sebastian a lot in here, but also Seb, so if I call him Sebastian 20 billion times, I'll throw in a bunch of Seb's too lol.

Finally, it was lunch time. And Seb was starving. He walked by himself to the break room, and grabbed his lunch from the fridge. Left over pizza. 

He didn't need to contemplate whether or not to nuke it in the microwave. Pizza always tastes better after it's been refrigerated. Everyone knows that, or at least, they should know.

When he closed the fridge door, pizza in hand, he heard someone say "Oh hey, Seb!"

He quickly looked up and saw it was Chris standing there. Sebastian smiled and said "Hey, how's your first day so far? They killin' you yet?"

Chris chuckled and said "Nah, I'm here aren't I? God, I'm so glad it's lunch time, my stomach was spitting out verbal abuse."

The younger man chuckled and said "Mine to. C'mon, I'll walk with you."

~

After they sat down, Sebastian asked Chris if he could see a picture of Ian. Chris happily agreed, and pulled his phone out. He scrolled for a minute and said "Sorry, I've got a million pictures of him on here...Ah, here it is."

He turned his phone around and the younger man leaned in to take a look. It was a picture of a baby, grinning toothless from ear to ear, while sitting in a high chair. A little bowl of applesauce and a little plastic sippy cup was sitting in front of him, and his chubby little arms were up.

Seb grinned to his max and he said "Awwww oh my God! He's so cute!"

Chris smiled and said "He loves getting his picture taken. No matter what mood, even when he's super cranky, he'll smile big as soon as someone wants to take a picture of him."

Seb nodded and said "He's beautiful."

Chris said "Thank you."

Seb quickly pulled his wallet out and showed Chris a picture of the girls. Chris grinned and said "Wow, they're gorgeous."

Sebastian nodded and said "I know...Leah loves singing, she's gonna be singing at her chool in a couple weeks for a talent show, she's been working hard for it. And Sari, she loves drawing. Tons of her drawings plastered everywhere on her bedroom walls."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Wow. What's Leah gonna be singing?"

Seb said "Fallin' by Alicia Keys...She's gonna be playing it on piano, I'm really excited."

Chris nodded and said "That sounds fun...Maybe if I could, I could come watch it with you, if that's okay."

Sebastian smiled and said "Yeah, of course...Man, I'll tell you what, parenting is a full time job...Especially if you're doing it by yourself."

Chris nodded and said "I hear ya. Ian's a bit of a handful."

Seb chuckled and said "Well you're lucky. Cause soon, I'll get to have a wonderful experience when the girls hit puberty. I'm out manned and out gunned, be grateful you have a son."

They both laughed, until Chris nearly choked on his food. Chris said "Oh man, don't worry Seb. You can S.O.S. me anytime when that happens."

Seb smiled and said "Will do." 

Chris sighed and said "Man, I'm glad I have him...The last few years have been rough. But now that I have him, and now this job, I have a good feeling that things could be looking up.."

Seb smiled and said "Yeah, I know how you feel.."

~

_"I keep on fallin',_   
_In and out of love._   
_With you..."_

They were back home, and Sebastian and Leah found themselves sitting at their piano, working on the song. Seb watched with a huge smile on his face, as she played the keys, without fail.

_"Sometimes I love you,_   
_Sometimes you make me blue..._   
_Sometimes I feel good,_   
_At times I feel used._   
_Lovin you darlin',_   
_Makes me so confused..."_

Weeks earlier, Seb had asked her why she chose that specific song. She told him"It's how I feel about Mommy...Cause she left, and we don't see her, anymore.."

That broke Sebs heart. It's honestly hard raising the girls by himself, especially on a teachers salary, while living in Brooklyn, New York.

Sometimes he struggles to make ends meet, but he'd give up an arm and a leg, for his girls. And if anyone ever hurt them, he'd make them regret being born.  
  
_"I keep on fallin',_  
 _In and out of love with you._  
 _I never loved someone,_  
 _The way that I loved you._  
  
_Oh, oh , I never felt this way,_  
 _How do you give me so much pleasure,_  
 _And cause me so much pain?_  
 _Just when I think,_  
 _Ive taken more than would a fool,_  
 _I started fallin' back in love with you.."_

Their mother Leighton, doesn't even see them anymore. After the divorce was finalized, all Sebastian gets from her, is Child Support. She gave him full custody of them, just like that. Without a second thought. 

_"I keep on fallin',_   
_In and out of love with you,_   
_I never loved someone,_   
_The way that I loved you..."_

After that, she was gone. She didn't even say goodbye to her own children. Didn't even bother to look at them one last time, or talk to them, tell them that she loved them. It pisses Sebastian off. At first, Leighton was crazy about them.

Then after Seb caught her cheating, three times, she just changed. As if he was married to a whole different person.  
  
 _"Oh baby_  
 _I, I, I, I'm fallin'_  
 _I, I, I, I'm fallin'_  
 _Fall.._  
  
_I keep on fallin',_  
 _In and out of love with you._  
 _I never loved someone,_  
 _The way that I loved you._  
  
_I'm fallin',_  
 _In and out of love with you._  
 _I never loved someone,_  
 _The way that I loved you..."_

But that doesn't matter now. They have one parent who loves them more than anything he's ever loved before. And we would be damned to screw it up the way she did.

_"I'm fallin',_   
_In and out of love with you._   
_I never loved someone,_   
_The way that I loved you..."_


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later, it's the day of the talent show at Leah and Sari's school. When they got there, the place was filled with a bunch of families, and they were early. 

Sebastian tried to get his mother to come, and she really wanted to. But then her Aunt got sick, and she couldn't make it. They were disappointed, but Seb promised to send her a video of Leah's performance.

They maneuvered through the see of families, and Seb said "Dang, this places is nuts!" 

Leah said "Yeah, tell me about it...Ooh! Ooh! I see Auntie Scarlett and Uncle Anthony!"

Seb turned to follow her gaze and sure enough, they were standing near the stage talking, and that's when he saw Chris. Chris was holding onto a black baby stroller, and was talking and laughing with them.

Sebastian smiled and said "Alright, c'mon.' They moved until they were finally to them. Seb smiled and said "Hey guys!"

They all turned and smiled at them. Scarlett said "It's about time you guys showed up! And what's this? Oh no, he brought the munchkins!!"

Leah ran up to her and hugged her. Scarlett hugged back, and Sari was reaching out for her. Sari grinned and said "Gimme!"

They laughed and Scarlett said "Hey there Sari bear, you miss me?" She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and that's when Seb turned to Chris.

He smiled and said "Hey Chris. Chris, this is Sari and Leah, girls, this is Chris. He works with Daddy now, say hi!"

Leah went up and tugged on Chris' hand. They both chuckled and Seb said "Relax, that's the closest you'll get to a handshake with her, for now."

Chris smiled and looked down at her. He gently shook her hand back and said "It's nice to meet you, Leah, I'm Chris. Your Daddy says you're gonna be singing tonight, am I right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep."

Then Sari started squirming in Sebs arms, and when he looked at her, she was now reaching her arms out for Chris. She closed and opened her little hands, just like when she _really_ wants to get picked up by anyone.

Anthony said "I think she wants Chris to hold her."

Chris grinned and asked "Can I?" 

Seb smiled and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." He gently handed her over, and she quickly clung to him.

They all _'awed'_ and Anthony laughed. He said "Seb, I think you just got replaced." 

Seb feigned hurt and betrayal, and said "Why I never! After all we've been through! You little traitor." 

Then she looked back at Seb and started chanting "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Gimme!!"

Chris handed her back to Seb, and she said "Daddy, I like him!" 

Seb smiled and said "Me too, sweetheart." And pecked her on the cheek before smiling at

Chris smiled back, and then Chris said "Seb, girls, I'd like you to meet Ian...Say hi, buddy!" He looked down into the stroller, and Ian was _passed out_.

They laughed and Chris said "Sleeping is what he does best. As soon as he's out, he's out, I hardly make any trips to his room in the middle of the night."

~

After they watched a few kids perform, the announcer said "Alright ladies and gentleman, will Miss Leah Stan come up to the stage, please?"

Sebs face lit up, and Leah said "Oh my Gosh, I'm so nervous!"

Seb said "Don't worry Baby, you'll do great! Just breathe, it'll be okay!"

The rest of the group cheered her on, and she quickly hugged Seb. She said "I love you, Daddy."

Seb smiled and hugged her back. " _Și eu t_ _e iubesc,_ Princess." He pulled back and kissed her forehead, before handing her her sheet music. She quickly ran up onto the stage.

The crowd died down as she sat down and got ready, and Seb quickly stood up and pulled his phone out, along with Anthony, Scarlett, and even Chris. He quickly went to his video recorder and pressed record. He smiled and yelled "THAT'S MY BABY GIRL! WHOO!!" Then she started playing.

 _"I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love._  
_With you..."_

The crowd cheered, and Seb's eyes started watering. Ever since she first asked for singing lessons when she was 4, She's been so happy about it, and when Seb personally gave her piano lessons. And she has a beautiful voice, even for someone her age. Nothing too crazy, but her voice is beautiful.

 _"Sometimes I love you,_  
_Sometimes you make me blue..._  
_Sometimes I feel good,_  
_At times I feel used._  
_Lovin you darlin',_  
_Makes me so confused..."_

Seb would always support his girls with whatever they wanted to do, if it was something good. Not like doojg drugs or anything, that would obviously not be okay.

 _"I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love with you._  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I loved you.._  
  
_Oh, oh , I never felt this way,_  
_How do you give me so much pleasure,_  
_And cause me so much pain?_  
_Just when I think,_  
_Ive taken more than would a fool,_  
_I started fallin' back in love with you.."_

Chris leaned over and quietly whispered "She's really good."

Seb nodded and said "Yeah.." Quickly wiping some of the tears off his face.

 _"I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love with you,_  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I loved you..."_

Sebastian loves his girls. Fuck, does he love them. He wouldn't know where he'd be if he hadn't have had them. If he never met Leighton, despite the pain she's caused them. He'd be lost without his girls.

 _"Oh baby_  
_I, I, I, I'm fallin'_  
_I, I, I, I'm fallin'_  
_Fall.._  
  
_I keep on fallin',_  
_In and out of love with you._  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I loved you._  
  
_I'm fallin',_  
_In and out of love with you._  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I loved you..."_

 _"I'm fallin',_  
_In and out of love with you._  
_I never loved someone,_  
_The way that I loved you..."_

After she was done, the crowd erupted, and Seb pressed stop on the recording. He cups his hands together and yelled "WHOOOOOO!!" Trying to be louder than anyone else.

Then Leah got up and took a bow before she grabbed the sheet music, and hurried off the stage, right into Seb's arms.

He hugged her tight and lifted her tiny body up in the air, and she hugged him back. Seb smiled and said "I'm so proud of you, Baby! You did great!"

Everyone else agreed, and when the show was over, Scarlett asked "Does anyone else want pizza to celebrate, cause I'm _REALLY_ craving some pizza, right now." And everyone else agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if this chapters really short. And again, sorry for being gone so long again. Trying to get back in shape, my heads swimming with that.)

After weaving through the sea of bodies, they headed out and found a pizza joint close by. 

Seb smiled and said "Seriously baby, you did great...I'm so proud of you." He rested his hand on the side of her head, and gently pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. 

Leah smiled and said "Thank you, Daddy."

Seb smiled and said "Love you, Princess."

"I love you too."

Chris smiled and said "He's not lying Leah, you did really good. You should be on that kids version of The Voice or something, I could see it."

Sebastian smiled and Leah snorted. "Yeah right."

Chris shook his head and said "I'm not joking. You could, they'd love you."

Leah still didn't look convinced, but she asked "You...You think so?"

Chris smiled and said "Of course. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who'd believe it."

Everyone else nodded and Scarlett said "That's true." 

Anthony said "Just keep up the good work, and you'll get there in no time."

Seb smiled at his friends and Leah then looked up at her father. She asked "You think I could, Daddy?"

Seb's smile grew into almost a full on grin, and said "Of course,  _Iubirea mea_. You could do anything you wanna do, just don't let _anything_ or _anyone_ stop you or tell you that you can't. Okay?"

She smiled and said "Okay."

~

Trying to stay healthy and in shape while raising 2 children, isn't always easy. But Sebastian tries hard to keep himself up. So he decided an early morning run Saturday morning, could do him some good.

He likes running. Gives him some time to clear his head and try to relax a little. Every chance he gets, he'll workout either at home, or go on a run. Even if he loses some sleep from grading papers, lesson plans, and being ready in case one or both of the girls need him.

He likes running around the trail at the park. The same park he always takes his girls when they have time and wanna go. This park reminds him of one of the parks he used to go to growing up in Rockland County with his mom, except this one was a little bit bigger.

He reminded himself to breathe while he ran. Sometimes he forgets, but quickly does so, so he doesn't hurt himself. 

The music in his ears kept him focused and motivated. He smiled and gave other joggers or runners, a heads up. But sadly, Sebastian's body isn't what it used to be. He almost wishes he could be in his 20's forever. But with the stress of being a teacher and a father of 2, that isn't gonna happen. But he makes the best of it.

It's been a little while since he last got to run. For awhile, he's usually worked out at home when he could. But he was doing better than he was expecting, so far. 

But soon, he decided, he needed a little break. He saw a bench nearby, and groaned before plopping down onto it. He paused the current song playing, and took the buds out of his ears. He hunched over and rubbds his face with his hands while he catched his breath. 

"Need a medic?" The voice made him jump, and he looked up to see it was Chris.

Chris busted up laughing and said "Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you."

The younger man smiled and he said "No, it's okay...You run here?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, a couple times...I was a little ways behind you, and I knew you looked familiar...Kinda really wanted to see if it was you...Okay, that probably sounded a little weird, so ignore that."

Sebastian chuckled and said "Nah, don't worry about it...I'm flattered with your peaked interest."

Chris smiled and asked "You okay? Seriously, I could get a medic if you need it."

Seb shook his head and said "I'm good, I'm good...It's just been a little while since I went onna run. I swear, those girls are gonna make me fat, just wait and see. Give it a few years."

Chris chuckled and said "Well if it makes you feel any better, a little chub would look cute on you."

Sebastian smiled and said "You should've seen me when I was 12, then...I blame American food...Before I came here, I was tiny."

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "Where were you before you came here? You weren't born here?"

The younger man shook his head and said "Nah man...I'm from Romania...Constanța, specifically... When I was 8, mom and I left, and then went to live in Vienna, Austria. Then when I was 12, we came here. We stayed here, and I've been living here ever since. Well, I'm from Rockland County, but I've been in New York ever since."

The younger man auddenly became worried. He was worried that Chris would end up treating him like how he and his mother used to get treated when they first came here, and swallowed. He then asked "That's um...That's not a problem, is it?"

Chris asked "What is? That you're from Romania? No man, course not. Why would it be a problem? What am I, Donald Trump? No, it's perfectly fine." 

Seb smiled a little and asked "Really?"

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah Seb, it's alright...I thinks it's kinda cool, actually."

The younger man smiled and said "Thanks...Do you um...Wanna keep running with me?"

The older man smiled and said "Yeah, I'd love to...If you think you can keep up with me, old man."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and smiled. He asked "Oh so that's how it's gonna be?"

Chris nodded and said "Yep. Come on gramps, before you break a hip." Then the fucker winked and him, before taking off.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, before saying "Okay." And started running after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Iubirea mea" - "My love" (I'm hoping.)


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, the two found themselves sitting on a bench together, panting, and trying to catch their breaths. Sebastian was hunched over again, and Chris was leaned back, holding his stomach.

Chris chuckled and said "For an old man...You sure run fast."

Sebastian sat back up, and looked over at the older man. He smiled and said "Dude, you're older than me!"

Chris smiled and said "Only by a year.."

Sebastian chuckled and said "Well then, you're an old man too...Just in a lot better shape than I am right now."

Chris' smile grew and he said "You're in pretty good shape, to me...You got a good thing goin', you're just a part time teacher, and full time dad...Well I guess I am too. But you're in good shape, I don't see anything wrong."

The younger man smiled and said "Thanks...God, I hate you for this."

Chris giggled and said "I know. You wanna get some breakfast or something? I'm starving."

Sebastian nodded and said "Yeah, sure...Just let me get my lungs back, first." And smiled at the older man.

They sat there for a few more minutes, before the older man stood up, and offered his hand to the younger man. Sebastian smiled and took his hand before Chris gently hoisted him up to his feet.

He said "Thanks."

Chris smiled and said "No problem. Wanna run back to the parking lot?"

Sebastian chuckled and said "Dear God, no...I think I've had enough for today."

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah, me too...Well actually, I think there's a good place I know, we could walk to it from here. It's not far. C'mon."

~

They walked to a diner together in silence and as soon as they walked in, the aroma of food just made Sebastian practically drool with anticipation. He was starving. 

A hostess came up to greet them. She smiled big and said "Good morning guys, welcome to Masons, is it just the two of you today?"

Chris smiled and said "Yeah." 

She nodded and asked "Okay, would you like a table or booth?" 

Chris turned to Seb and asked "Which sounds good to you?"

Seb shrugged and said "Booth sounds fine."

Chris nodded and turned back to her. "Booth is fine."

She nodded again and said "Alright, follow me." They followed her until she stopped. Sebastian wished he had gotten a better warning, cause he almost ran smack dab into Chris.

They slid into the booth, with Chris in front of him, and she said "Alright, what can I get you guys to drink?"

They both said "Water's fine, thank you." 

She smiled and said "Okay, I'll be right back. My name is Katie, and I'll be taking care of you guys today. I'll be right back." 

They nodded and Seb noticed she kept looking at Chris. It looked like she was giving him a once over, before doing the same with Seb, before walking away. 

Seb chuckled and said "I think we just made her day."

Chris smiled and said "I think so...I think she likes you."

The younger man snorted and said "Yeah right, she looks like she's still in high school or something. Plus, she was drooling over you, Pal."

They both laughed and then Katie came back. She set their drinks down, and asked "Alright, do you guys need a few minutes?"

Chris nodded and said "Yes please."

She nodded and said "Okay, no problem. I'll come back in a few minutes.." Then she wrote something onto her server pad, then tore the page off. She gently tore it in half and then set a piece down in front of Seb, then at Chris.

Then she smiled and walked away. They examined their papers and they both chuckled. Chris turned his around and said "Call me. Katie's cell. You get the same thing?"

Seb nodded and said "Yep. Call me. Katie's cell." She had wrote that and her phone number, in hot pink ink.

Chris chuckled and asked "If she didn't look like Jail Bait, would you call her?"

Sebastian shrugged and said "I dunno...I haven't really dated much in awhile...Been too busy taking care of the girls. You?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, Same here. Ever since I got Ian, he's been my whole world...I'm considering even adding a new member to our little family. I'm thinking about getting a puppy."

Sebastian grinned and asked "Really? Awww."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I drove by a pet store the other day, and thought about it...I might go later, you wanna come?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and asked "You want me to come pick a puppy out with you?" 

Chris smiled and said "Yeah, it could be fun...Maybe you could bring the girls with you, and I'll bring Ian. I'm sure it could be fun for all of us."

Sebastian smiled and nodded slightly. He said "I'll think about it."

Chris smiled and said "Okay. Oh um, don't think I'm being too forward or anything, but can I have your number? That way if you decide later, I'll know?"

Sebastian smiled and said "Okay yeah, no problem." Then he pulled his phone out, and went to his contact list. He didn't have many people on his contacts, but that was okay. 

Then he handed it to Chris and smiled. "Here." 

The older man smiled and took his phone from his hand. He watched as Chris put his number in, and handed it back to him. He smiled and said "There ya go."

Sebastian smiled and after a few minutes, Katie came back. She smoked and asked "Alright, you guys ready?"

Chris said "Yeah, I think we are." Then he looked over at the younger man and smiled. He pointed at Sebastian and said "After you."

~

After they ordered, Katie disappeared again. While they waited, they started talking.

Chris asked "So where's their mother? I haven't met her yet."

Sebastian's gaze fell down to the table, and then Chris said "Oh...Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Sebastian looked up and shook his head and said "No, don't worry about it. It's okay."

Chris still looked uncertain and asked "Are you sure? I don't wanna pry-"

Sebastian chuckled and smiled. "Realm Chris, it's alright. Their mom isn't in the picture anymore. We were married but then I caught her cheating.."

Chris shook his head and said "Damn.."

The younger man nodded and said "Yeah...Well, we decided that we could try and work it out. We went to marriage counseling, which I thought was working. Then I caught her again, and that time, I was almost completely done with it. We ended up becoming more like roommates, instead of husband and wife. We only stated together for the sake of the girls, I didn't want them to get hurt by it, divorces suck."

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, they do. What happened after that?"

Sebastian sighed and said "Well, she kept doing it, we started fighting...It's like she just changed into a whole different person. I became married to a stranger. Then I told her I wanted a divorce...And she told me "It's about damn time." So we did. 

After the divorce was finalized, she was gone. Just like that. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to the girls, she just packed her shit, destroyed some of my shit, and was gone...She didn't even bother to look at them one last time, or talk to them, tell them that she loved them, and that pisses me off. 

She loved them, I know she did. But now all I get from her is Child Support. She gave me full custody of them, just like that. Without a second thought. I've spent years raising my girls all by myself. I'm their mom and their dad."

Chris shook his head again and said "You don't deserve that, Seb. You really don't...I'm sorry she treated you like that, and the girls."

Sebastian shrugged and said "It's whatever, I guess. She's dead to me now, it doesn't matter anymore. It's better they're with me than her...I'm just glad to have them."

Chris nodded and smiled. "That's good...I'm glad they're with you too...You're a good dad, Seb."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what about you? Dating game been hard for you?"

Chris nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, kinda...It's been hard for you?"

Sebastian nodded and said "Yeah...I guess I've spent the last few years being cooped up in my turtle shell, taking care of the girls...I haven't given dating that much thought since Leighton and I split."

Chris nodded and said "I'm sorry to hear that...I've done some dating, but uh...Things haven't always been easy. And along the way, I did a little "soul searching" or whatever, and I think I've come to find out something big."

Sebastian chuckled and asked "Which is what?" He rested his head against his palm and Chris chuckled.  He slowly licked his lips and said "Well...I came to find out I don't really feel.... _attracted_ to women anymore.." _Oh._

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his eye widened a little. He said "Oh...Really?"

Chris nodded and quietly said "Yeah.."

Sebastian nodded and said "Well that's um...That's good. When did you find out?"

Chris shrugged and smiled a little. He said "I dunno. Not yet, anyways. Still kinda figuring it out, it kinda came recently."

Sebastian nodded and said "Ohhhh okay. Well you got plenty of time to get it sorted out."

Chris smiled and said "Yeah, I know."

"Have you...dated any guys before?"

Chris shook his head and said "Nah, not yet...Never even kissed a guy before...At least I don't think I have."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. He said "Well you're a good guy. And I hope you find someone who'll make you happy and change your life."

Chris' smile grew and his eyes were fixed on Sebastian's. Then he nodded, not breaking eye contact, and said "I hope so."

~

 _'Okay, Chris is Gay...Or kinda is, but hasn't kissed or dated a guy before. This is totally okay.'_ Seb thought. He's never been opposed to anyone's sexuality, he believes everyone deserves to be happy, no matter who they choose to love.

But knowing now that Chris is attracted to men, Seb thinks he might have been hitting on him. Which isn't a bad thing, Chris is incredibly sweet from what he's seen so far from knowing Chris. Plus he's extremely attractive, and is a good dad to his beautiful son.

Sebastian's never thought of being attracted to another man before, not even being attracted to boys while growing up. And if he had thought about it, he'd be afraid of what his mom would say.

He doesn't know where she stands on that subject, but some people are just really uncomfortable or down right disgusted by it. It's life, but he thinks she wouldn't be too angry about it.

One thing he does know, was she was furious with Leighton when she left. She cussed her out in English, Romanian, and German, more than once. He remembers one time she said "You ever come near my son or my grandchildren again, I'll rip your stupid little head off!" In English.

Leighton just laughed at her, but didn't bother fighting her about it, which was good. Sebastian has seen her close to opening up cans of whoop ass on people before, but he's never seen a full blown fight or cat fight, and he's kinda hoping to never see that. His Mama could be very scary.

But he has a feeling she'd like Chris. Almost everyone at the school likes Chris so far, especially the female staff and student body.

But the father of 2 worries about dating again. He fears getting hurt again, having his heart blown out of his chest, like Leighton did. 

 _'Maybe Chris wouldn't hurt you if you tried.'_ He thought. _'Even though you've never barked up that tree before, you only love once, right? Might as well try something.'_

Sebastian nodded at that thought, hoping no one saw that, and thought _'I'll think about it. No promises.'_  

~

After they finished eating, Chris paid, even though Seb kept offering, and then left. Then they headed back to the park and stood at the edge of the parking lot. Chris sighed and said "Well...Thank you for making my morning better...We should do this again sometime."

Sebastian smiled and said "Yeah...This time I'll beat you, Old Man."

Chris chuckled and said "We'll see about that. I hope I get to see you and the girls later. But if not, it's okay."

Sebastian smiled and said "You know what? I think it's been awhile since I was last in a pet store...And I think the girls will throw me out the window if we don't go...What time?"

Chris grinned to his max and he said "Awesome! Oh um...Does 4 sound okay?"

The younger man nodded and said "Yeah, it sounds great. Which one do you have in mind?"

Chris told him where and then said "I dunno...Haven't been here long enough, and I forgot which street the one I saw was on...But um, it had a giant dog painted on the glass, I think."

Seb smiled and said "I know which one you're talking about. I'll drive, where do you live?"

When Chris told him, the younger mans eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Chris looked at him confused and asked "What? What is it?"

Seb asked "You live at that building?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, why? That a problem?"

Sebastian shook his head and said "No, not really...It's just that I happen to live in the exact same building with the girls."

Chris' face lit up and he asked "What? You kiddin' me?!"

The younger man chuckled and said "No."

Chris said "That's great! What floor??"

"6th floor, apartment 66." 

Chris said "Oh my God...I'm 6th floor, 62...We're neighbors!"

Sebastian smiled and said "Wow...Small world."

Chris chuckled and said "Yeah...You're not freaked out that we're neighbors, are you?"

Sebastian quickly shook his head and said "Oh no, I'm not...It's kinda cool, actually."

Chris then looked relieved and said "Okay good...Well um...I'll see you when we...get back then?"

The younger man smiled and said "Yeah. I'll see ya."

~

 _'Holy crap, we're neighbors.'_ Was the first thought that popped into his head as soon as Sebastian got into his car.

And _'Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. Shit, shit, shit, shit, ohhhh shit.'_ Kept playing in his head while he made the commute back to their building.

~

"Were going to the _PET STORE?!_ " The girls asked in unision.

Sebastian chuckled and said "Yeah girls, we are. You remember Chris from the other night? At your school? Sari, the one you liked a lot?"

They both nodded and he said "Well, he was thinking about getting a puppy for him and Ian. And he thought it would be fun for us to come with. He also thinks we could help him get the right one. Does that sound good?"

They both quickly nodded again and Leah asked "What kinda question is that? Of course we're going!"

He smiled and said "Good. Just thought I made sure it was alright with my 2 favorite little overlords, first. I'll call and let him know. Now we'll be going at 4, so make sure you girls get ready early."

They nodded and said "Okay!" And quickly ran off. Sebastian chuckled and he pulled his phone out. He went to his contacts and when he found Chris' name, he smiled and pressed the dial button. Three rings later, he answered.

"Hello?"

Seb's smile grew and he said "Hey Chris, it's Seb."

"Ohhhh. Well hey neighbor, you tell the girls?"

Sebastian nodded as if Chris was standing in front of him, and said "Yep. They're on board."

"Great! I'll knock on your door at 4, I just gotta do some stuff first, okay?"

Seb said "Alright, no problem. See ya."

"See ya, Seb." And they hung up. 

_'Well then...This'll be a fun day.'_


	7. Chapter 7

When 4 came around, just as promised, Seb got a knock on his door. He smiled and he called out "Girls, Chris is here! I hope you're ready!"

Leah called back. "We are! Just a minute!"

He smiled and went over to the door, before opening it. Chris was leaned up against the door frame, by his elbow, his free hand stuffed in his pocket. Ian was lying in his stroller, fast asleep. He smiled and said "Hey." 

Sebastian smiled back and said "Hey.." That's when his eyes quickly drifted down to his outfit. He was wearing a dark red, long sleeved sweater that clung to his torso, really showing off how strong and muscular he was, and the sleevea were rolles up to his elbows. He also dark blue jeans that also clung to him, and black shoes. 

Sebastian had on a black, short sleeve shirt, black jeans, a grey hooded jacket, and some black Vans. He has these when he's too lazy to tie his shoes. 

When the younger man quickly realized he needed to be brought back to reality, he quickly snapped out of it, and chuckled.

He looked at Ian and asked "I guess the little man here, won't be bothered to have a say in the puppy picking today?"

Chris chuckled and looked down at Ian, who was still passed out. Then he looked back up and smiled. "Yeah, I guess not. I swear, that boy sleeps almost all the time...He's lucky, unlike some of us."

Sebastian chuckled and said "Yeah, definitely. Well, at least you  got us to help out."

The older man nodded and his smile grew. He said "That I do." 

Suddenly the sound of running caught their attention, and they turned to see Leah and Sari coming at them. Sari quickly ran over to Chris, and hugged his legs. 

They both giggled and Sari looked up at Chris with her big blue eyes. She smiled big and said "Hiiii!!! I like you!"

Chris grinned and asked "You do?" 

She nodded and said "Uh huh. I really like you."

Chris chuckled and "Well thank you, little Missy. I'm so flattered." 

Sari nodded and said "Good. Lift me up!, Lift me up!, Lift me up!"

Chris chuckled and then said "Okay, ready? 1..2..Wee!" And gently lifted her up, setting her down on his hip. 

She wrapped her little arms around his neck, and gently leaned her head against his. Chris smiled and then looked at Seb. "Don't worry, I got her...Or maybe not!"

He bent over and gently let her body lean back, going almost completely upside down, causing her to giggle. Then he quickly brought her back up, and his smile grew.

Sari was grinning big time and she said "Do it again! Again!, Again!"

Chris asked "Again? Alrighty." He did the same thing three more times, before stopping. They were both giggling and Sari looked over at Seb.

She asked "Daddy, can we keep him?! Can we, pweaaaaasseee??"

Sebastian smiled and Chris looked almost excited for an answer. The younger man chuckled and pretended to think. "Hmmmm...I'm not sure...Maybe if he's good, I'll think about it."

Sari threw her arms up and said "Yayyyyy!!! My Daddy likes you, I think!"

Chris chuckled and said "Well I hope so...Then I could keep doing this!" And lowered her down again.

Sebastian looked down at Leah, and she was smiling at Chris. Then she looked up at him and said "Chris is cool, Daddy. Can we go now?!"

Sebastian smiled and said "Of course, Princess...And yeah, I think so too. Alright guys, let's head out. We gotta whole pet store waiting for us!"

Sari and Chris cheered "Yayyyy!" And they were off.

~

When they got there, the girls practically bolted into the store, while Chris and Seb were right behind them, Chris pushing Ian. Ian was still asleep. 

Sebastian looked over at him and smiled. "Sari's in love with you." 

Chris smiled and said "I know...What about Leah?"

He smiled and said "She told me she thinks you're cool." 

The older man nodded and said "Good...And what about you?"

The younger man smiled and said "Like I said...If you're a good boy, then I'll think about it." 

Chris then looked back over at him and smiled. _'God, he's beautiful.'_  

Chris' smile grew and said "Well then...I'll be sure to be a very good one." 

Sebastian nodded and said "Good." He helped the door open for Chris, and motioned him to go ahead. Chris quickly went inside, and Sebastian followed behind. 

After a moment of looking for the girls, Chris spotted them at the fish tanks. When they caught up to them, Leah turned to them and said "Daddy, these fish glow! Look!"

They went over and Sebastian vent down a little to look inside. She wasn't wrong. The lighting in a few of the tanks were blacklighted, and the fish were neon colored. And they looked _really cool._  

Chris said "Whoooaa...These little guys are awesome!"

Sebastian nodded and said "No kidding...We might have to get some of these someday...Someday, but not today." 

Then Sari turned and yelled _"BUNNIES!"_ At the top of her lungs. They all whipped their heads around and sure enough, there was a little enclosure thing that had Bunnies in them.

Sari once again yelled _"BUNNIES!_ Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, BUNNIES!" And took off over to it.

Leah yelled "Sari, _wait for me!!_ " And took off after her.

Chris and Seb looked over at each other and Chris gave Seb a straight face. "We shall handle this situation like adults."

Sebastian nodded, mimicking his seriousness and said "Exactly. Handle it like mature adults." They were fighting to keep their faces straight, but they failed after a couple seconds.

Then they threw their heads back and their arms up, and yelled _"BUNNIES!"_ And busted up laughing, quickly went over to them. Chris being slower, cause of Ian.

~

"Oh my Gooodd you are just so cute!! Hey there little guy. Ooh, you are so fluffy!" Sebastian exclaimed, while holding one of the rabbits. He was holding a pure white one, named Snowball, while Chris held a orange one, named Gingerbread.

Chris giggled with his face scrunched up as he had Gingerbread held up in his arms like a baby, and looked to be licking at his nose. He kept giggling like a little kid, and it was honestly the cutest thing Seb has ever witnessed.

Chris looked over at Seb, and his smile turned into maximum grin mode. He said "Seb! Put you're up to your nose, he'll lick it!"

The younger man chuckled and said "I dunno man, I'm afraid he'll chomp my face off with those huge teeth."

Chris giggled said "He won't if he likes you. C'mon, try it!"

Sari and Leah were petting a white Bunny with a black circle covering it's left eye. They were all gushing over these rabbits.

So Seb decided to try it and said "Alright, but if he bites me and I look like Voldemort, I'm blaming you." And when he tried it, Snowball just started licking at his nose.

Sebastian started giggling and said "Awww, you like me boy? Yeah, I like you too."

Chris grinned and said "God, they're so cute! I almost wanna give up and get me this little Princess....Wait, I got a brilliant idea!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chris ended up getting Gingerbread and this adorable chubby little white boxer puppy with a brown spot near his left eye. He decided to name him East.

The minute East saw Chris, he started flipping out, barking out his tiny barks until Chris finally got him.

Seb could already tell that he loved that little guy, and Gingerbread to. His bright smile never ceased, even after they left. The younger man wonders if his face hurts from all that smiling.

Chris sighed and said "God, that was so much fun...We need to go to pet stores more often!"

Sebastian giggled and said "Yeah...Well, you kinda have to, to get stuff for them."

Chris chuckled and said "Ohhhh right." 

Gibger bread was sitting on Sari's lap, inside a rabbit cage, while East was in a dog kennel, on Leah's lap. 

Leah said "They're so cute! Daddy, can we get a puppy some day?!"

Sebastian smiled and said "Maybe. But pets are a big responsibility, sweetheart. If we got one, you have to make sure to help take care of them....But I'll think about it."

Her and Sari cheered, and Ian was still asleep. Sebastian looked back at Ian, and he looked tuckered out. He chuckled and asked "Chris, is that boy ever awake?"

Chris giggled and said "Yeah, he's just been sleeping a lot lately. But when he's awake, he wants to look at everything and everyone."

Sebastian smiled and said "Well I'll be the judge of that when I actually see him awake for once."

Chris nodded and turned to the younger man. "Go ahead." And winked at him.

~

When they got back to their building and on their floor, Chris walked with them to his apartment. Sebastian had taken the cages from the girls and was carrying Gingerbread and East in each hand.

Chris unlocked the door and walked him and Ian in, and they followed behind them. Chris' apartment was clean and tidy, despite some boxes that still needed unpacking.

All the blinds were open, letting the light pour into the space. Chris' apartment was just like him. Warm and inviting, with what he could see so far. And the younger man is sort of hoping it stays that way.   

Sebastian gently set the cages down on the floor and Chris smiled. "Today was awesome...Thank you for agreeing to come with."

Sebastian smiled and said "I'm glad I did...It was really fun."

Chris nodded and smiled. "See ya Monday, Seb. Bye girls, thank you for being such good helpers. Unlike somebody. " before throwing a mock glare at the still sleeping Ian. 

The giggled and Leah said "No problem Chris. Bye!" 

Sari said "Bye bye Chrissy!" And they went home, a huge smile plastered on Sebastian's face.

~

Monday morning, Sebastian headed to the break room for a little coffee. He didn't really have time to make any this morning, they were running a little late. 

When he got there, Scarlett and Hayley were standing there, talking and laughing. They greeted him and he smiled. "Good morning, Ladies."

Scarlett smiled and said "Well, aren't we cheery today. What's gotten into you?"

Sebastian shrugged and said "Nothing. Just happy today, I guess. Why? And what are you guys laughing about?"

Hayley chuckled said "Whoa, we've been bombarded by Mister 20 questions here. And it's none of your buisness, Stan. Go off and find your boyfriend."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and asked "What boyfriend?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on, Seb! She's talking about Chris."

Sebastian then rolled his eyes and asked "Evans or Hemsworth Scarlett? You gotta be specific."

She playfully hit him on the arm and pointed her finger at him. She said "You know exactly which one I'm talking about."

Seb snorted and said "He's not my boyfriend."

Hayley smiled and said "But you want him to be. And so does he."

He raised an eyebrow and then giggled. He said "Wow, I just came here to get some of our crappy coffee, and you guys jump me saying Chris is my boyfriend. And what makes you say that?"

Hayley said "Oh Sebastian sweetheart, don't be so thick headed. The boys obviously got those baby blues set on you. Has ever since he first started."

Sebastian then thought back to Saturday. When they ran together, while they were eating. When Chris came out to him. But Chris couldn't like him, right? I mean he's _him_ , and Sebastian is...Well him.

Their conversation got cut short, when Chris walked in, all smiles. He said "Hey Seb, hey ladies, good morning!" 

They all groaned and Chris chuckled. "Oh come on, where y'alls morning spirit?! It's a beautiful day."

Sebastian sakd "Too early. Need more sleep."

Chris giggled and  then rested his hand on the younger mans shoulder. He said "Aww don't worry Sebby. You'll live." And gave it a reassuring pat or 2. Before moving to get himself some coffee.

While Chris wasn't looking, Scarlett and Hayley tried to contain their giggles and mouthed 'We told you!' And Seb rolled his eyes. 

He said "This is gonna be a looooong day."

**Author's Note:**

> "Te iubesc." - "I love you" 
> 
> "Și eu te iubesc, tati." - "I love you too, Daddy." Or "And I love you."


End file.
